Applications of Magic
by jackpotdante
Summary: During the summer of third year Harry stays in Diagon alley after the aunt Marge incident. He gets his eye opened to the world around him and starts to head down the path he should have been on all along.


Application of Magic  
By: Jackpotdante

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter franchise  
**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter's summers vacations were never fun.

Before Hogwarts Harry spent his summer the same way he spent the rest of the year, working. His horrid uncle and aunt would have him slaving away as usual while Dudley went around the neighbourhood terrorising children.

Harry`s first summer back from Hogwarts was probably one of the worst of his life. He finally knew what it was like having friends and fun and then he was forced back into servitude under his horrific 'family'.

Now it was his second summer after Hogwarts and it wasn't actually that bad. At first it was the same as last summer. Get picked up, get yelled at, do work all day, and barely eat. The only difference was he was too big for the closet so he got Dudley second bedroom.

But then Aunt Marge came to visit and Harry blew her up and ran away. He ended up at the Leaky Caldron and met the minister of magic, which was kind of a disappointment (The minister or magic wasn't the most impressive man), and then learned that he had a convicted mass murder after him.

Now that may sound bad to the average person, but not only did he get away from the Dursleys, he gets to stay at the Leaky Caldron and be surrounded by magic, and the fact that a mass murder was after him didn't faze him much either.

After first year he learned not only was Voldemort back, but he was after Harry specifically, so another person coming after him wasn't that big a deal since Voldemort (Who most of the magical community basically consider the devil himself and can't even say the name) already was.

Now Harry was wandering around Diagon alley wondering what he should do. Harry had never had so much free time before, he was always either serving the Dursleys at home, or doing homework. At Hogwarts he spent much of his time doing work, practicing Quidditch, or doing whatever Ron wanted to do (Harry didn't want to lose his first friend by not hanging out with him) instead of what he wanted.

-Break-

Eventually Harry decided to go to Gringotts and get some money to buy some things around the alley, and figure out something that has been bothering him. The last two time he visited his vault he didn't have the change to ask but his vault only had galleons in it. There weren't any family heirlooms or anything personal in there and now that he had time to think about it he couldn't help but wonder if there something else his parents left him.

When Harry got into Gringotts he went up to the first teller he saw who had a name plate that said Gripclaw, "Hello mister Gripclaw, I need to get some money from my vault". The Goblin who was counting galleons finished counting before he answered, "Do you have your key mister Potter?"

"Yes I have it right here" Harry said as he took out the key. "Very well if you will follow me I will take you to your vault". Replied the goblin as he led Harry towards the carts that went to the vaults. When they got to Harry vault he took a few hundred galleons and put it into his mole skin pouch that he bought earlier in the day when he still had some galleons from last year.

Harry then remembered what was bugging him so he turned to Gripclaw, "Um Gripclaw can you tell me why there is only money in her, did my parents leave me anything else?" "This is your trust vault mister Potter it is only used to pay for your schooling. Do you wish to see your family vault?" Harry felt very surprised with Gripclaw's answer and he couldn't help but think why about why no one had told him about this. "Yes I would like to see my family vault."

As they headed to another vault Harry started to feel nervous what if his parent weren't able to leave him anything and he just getting his hopes up. When they got there he tried to forget about that and went towards the vault. "Put your hand on the door and it will open for you, though be advised mister Potter because you are not of age you cannot take any money out of the vault, nor can you take anything that has been marked for the head of house."

Harry merely nodded as he walked up to the door and put his had on it there was a brief pain which took some blood from him and then the vault door opened. Harry looked around and was completely shocked, there had to have been more than a hundred million galleons, but that wasn't what he was looking at the most. There were also tons of magical devices as well but the main thing that caught his attention was a table in the middle of the room with 2 envelopes on then as well as a bunch of large bookshelves next to it.

Harry couldn't help but think as he saw the book cases around the table and near the back that Hermione would love to be here right now. His bushy haired best friend (He didn't realised when he started thinking about Hermione as his best friend but when ever he thinks about it he couldn't help but realise that Hermione is the only person he could completely count on.) always loved books and this would have been a wonderland for her epically because of how thick each book seemed.

When Harry got to the envelope his hands were shaking, the first envelope was from his parents, and the second was from just his mother. He decided to open the one from his parents first and couldn't help but cry a little as he read.

Dear Harry

_If you are reading this than both I and your father are dead. Before I go into anything else I want to say that I love you so much and it kills me to have to write this letter thinking that I and your father will not be there for you. __**Hi son it's me your father and love you dearly as well, both of us decided to write this letter to you in case we don't live to raise you. Hopefully you might be reading this with both me and your mother by your side laughing at how sappy we get, but with Voldemort after us the chances are slim. I hope that you have had a happy childhood even without us there and Sirius and Remus have been taking good care of you. **__And I hope you're like me enough that you don't take part in being a juvenile prankster like your father. There isn't much more we can say in this letter and I hope you never have to read this but just remember that we love you and always will and even if we aren't with you physically we will always be watching over you.__** Don't forget to have fun in life son and don't be too focused on the past and seeking vengeance. If we are dead you are the last of the ancient and noble family of the Potters and everything we have ever owned is yours. I was never one for the status of the family but just remember that you are part of an ancient and noble family and don't let anyone take advantage of you. All we want is for you to be happy and that it, try and find a nice girl for yourself if you're anything like me you'll find yourself a fiery bookworm and be very happy.**_

_Love your mother and __**father.**_

_p.s. Make sure you find your self a girl who loves you for you and not anything else I would hate to see my sweet baby boy taken advantage of._

As Harry finished the letter he was crying out loud hugging the letter. All his life no one has ever told him they loved him or showed him any sign of affection. The closest person to ever do that was Hermione (Mrs Weasley's hug didn't count cause he felt like he was being crushed), and now reading this letter made Harry cry due to the emotional impact.

Harry was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, happiness, sadness, anger and confusion. He so happy to hear that his parents loved him, but saddened that he will never have them back in his life. Though while thinking and rereading the letter he couldn't help but get angry and angrier, Voldemort took everything from him and he would trade all the gold in the vault to get his family back. Vengeance came to Harry mind but then he remembered what his father wrote, he decided he won't strive for vengeance but if given the chance he would make Voldemort pay.

When Harry finally calmed down all he was feeling was confusion. Who were these people who were suppose to take care of him, was Sirius Black the Sirius that his father was talking about, and most of all why the hell was he left with the Dursleys.

Harry decided to sit on the chair that was by the table and just contemplated these things for a while. Then he remembers the one other letter on the table, maybe it would be able to shed some light as to what was going on, and if it didn't he would go through the books in the vault. As he was looking at some of the book while holding the second letter he notice a lot of them looked like they were written by his mother and he assumed that they were journals, and another book looked like his father journal. He decided right there that before the summer ended he would read both his mother's journals and his father's journal so he could feel closer to his parents.

Harry then decided it was time too read the second letter, so he opened it and started to read.

_To my dearest baby boy_

_If you are reading this than I am dead, you are probably wondering why I wrote a second letter to you without your father. There are some things Harry that I need to tell you about but one of the most important is that you cannot trust Dumbledore. If I am correct about his plan than I am so sorry for the childhood that you have gone through due to Dumbledore's manipulation. Even when I was younger I had a strange feeling about him. He has grown obsessed with you, and I've tried to convince your father but just like everyone else in the magical world he is blinded by the man's reputation. There is a prophecy that states either you or the child of the Longbottoms will be the one to defeat Voldemort. _

_At first I was happy that someone would defeat him but terrified that you might have such a burdened on you. I didn't want you to have to deal with such a thing and I started to research more ways to help you. I will tell you more about my research a little later but during my research as I was coming home one day I though I saw some one in the house. At the time I had your father's invisibility cloak (because he wanted to keep me safe even though this was before Voldemort was after us specifically.) so I used it as well as other disillusion spell (it wise never to put all your eggs into one basket) and I came across Dumbledore. He didn't see me and he placed a book where he knew I would find and then he left._

_When I was sure he was gone I went over to it and found a book about blood protections and wards. As I read I was disgusted with the book a majority of them involved sacrificing others to protect your self but then I came upon a spell to sacrifice yourself for another. I felt a bit of pressure on my occlumency shields and realised that there was a compulsion spell on this page. Dumbledore wanted to me to sacrifice my self to so that you could be used to defeat the dark lord. _

_At first I was willing to do it because I love you so much, but I felt strange that Dumbledore would go through all this instead of just telling me about this spell. The bad feeling about him I always had got worse and I decided I need to find out more. Eventually I was in Dumbledore office with the cloak and an assortment of other spells on me while he was having a talk with his portraits._

I just stayed and waited but then he eventually started talking to you and it took all my will power not to try to strike the man down where he stood. He wanted me and your father to die so that he would have control over you. He planned to make you famous but at the same time keep you with my sister and have them abuse you and make you his puppet when you finally met him. Dumbledore knew that a friend of ours Peter Pettigrew was a death eater and had convinced us to use him as a secret keeper for the fidelius charm and have him sell us out to Voldemort. He even designed a situation that would cause Sirius to get arrested leaving him in control of where you went(Your father other friend Remus while a good man was a werewolf and the ministry would never let him take care of you). He even planned to use an assortment of charms to make the Dursleys hate you and abuse you so that when you met him, you would be easy to mould to his schemes . I felt sick hearing this but worst of all was when I heard he planned for you to die to kill Voldemort.

_Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had some form of immortality and he planned to use you and the prophecy to get rid of him once and for all. One might think he at least had a noble intention but that was not the case. Dumbledore was going over his plan with the portraits of the previous headmasters (who are sworn to be loyal to the current headmaster.) and I learned a horrifying truth. _

_Dumbledore made Voldemort the monster he was, he manipulated him from his childhood so that he would become another dark lord so that Dumbledore could use the threat of a dark lord to get the ministry to do what ever he wished. But then Voldemort got out of hand and now he wants to use you to clean up his own mess._

_When Dumbledore was finished and I learned all that I could I tried to tell your father about this but it was too late. Your father was under a curse that I couldn't break and he wouldn't listen to reason. When I tried to take you away he stopped me and even as I write this I am unable to leave the house. I know that Voldemort is coming soon and I hope this letter will help you even just a little. I will be using the blood protection that I learned from that book because without it you will die with me and your father when Voldemort comes._

_I love you so much Harry and even as I'm writing this you are in my lap, you are a beautiful baby and I wish I could see you grow up but there is still more I need to tell you. I spent my childhood reading a lot due to my natural curiosity. When I was younger and did not know of magic I wanted to become a scientist or engineer, I loved learning and I also love reading science fiction stories. _

_When I first discovered magic I forgot about my previous dreams and wanted to learn more of magic. In the first few years I was amazed and thought that the wizarding society was a amazing place, and that magic defied all what non-magicals(the term muggle sound derogatory) knew, but as I grew older and learned more I realised I was wrong._

_What I first realised was that while the wizarding society was different and had magic it was by no means better. The wizarding society has been stagnating for some time and there is a lot of bigotry. In the past wizards did amazing thing and create much but the wizards of today a lazy and do not strive towards anything. _

_I also realized with the way things are that this was not the world for me, but this did not mean I didn't want anything to do with magic. Magic had endless possibilities it was just the wizarding world that was deterring me. I decided to go back and continue my non-magical studies and realised that science and magic are not separate from one another._

_While there are many magical phenomenons that cannot be explained with modern science(which has many theories created and disproved all the time) there are many things that can be. In the end it magic is energy manipulation, while this form of energy has not been discovered by non-magical it is still energy. As I continued in my studies I learned that this energy is all around us even in places where the presence of magical beings is non-existent. I theorized that this energy is everywhere in the universe and wizards and magical creates are born with a way to store and manipulate this energy. _

_I won't go into to much of the details I learned in this letter, if you wish to know more and if you are like me you will you can go look at my journals and continue my research. After awhile I started looking into the past of magic, and found legends and tales of amazing things that people had created using magic. Things that are a rarity today or non-existent, and I realised how many applications of magic there were that were not done today._

_I liked to call this magical technology because it was using magic to create things that a normal wizard and wand couldn't not do. Today there are still enchanted items which use runes or permanent enchantments but no magicals ever try to be innovative with it. One of the first things I created when I was out of Hogwarts and had the time was basically like a cell phone. When I thought about it I was amazed that no one ever bothered to make one. The magical community have floo networks which can be used for communications and travel, yet they didn't have handheld communication devices. _

_I designed a system much like a radio except it transmitted information with magic instead of radio waves. The information is sent in binary and because magical energy is everywhere even in other dimension it is able to travel through other dimension to reach it destination allowing it to move faster than light (Floos, portkey and apparition are also like this but because they are transporting more than magic they don't go FTL (faster than light)). I won't try to explain how that works right now because it is merely a theory I been testing but the actual device works. You should be able to find the prototypes inside the Potter vault along side my journals and my plans for the magnitude of other things I have been inventing. _

_I had tested the magical cell phone (which I never named ) and they can work on opposite side of the earth without delay, I believe that the magical energy is traveling through a subspace which is a theory that has existed in early science fiction for some time. Another device I wanted to create was also inspired by non-magicals and that was a magical computer. I never got around to finishing due to the war but I created a calculator to prove that it was possible, it amazes me how ignorant wizards are because if they knew what non-magicals have been able to accomplished with technology they would be looking to recreate it._

_I guess one of the reason a computer was never needed was because wards can basically be programmed for specific acts, but a personal computers connected through a network would allow much faster distribution of information(as well as many other things). The more paranoid side of me thinks the wizards with real power want to prevent this so that not can control information but I can not be sure. I would hope that if you do decided to follow in my foot steps that you are able to finish my work and maybe bring the magical world into a new age, though it is doubtful with how stubborn wizards can be when it comes to change. _

_There are many other things that I wanted to design and complete such as a spaceship (since the non-magicals already reached the moon yet magicals have never left the planet) which is actually pretty simple with everything wizards already have. Broom propulsion doesn't actually need air to move and there are heat resistant charms to help with re-entry. There are also many spell that could be used to create a viable life support and even artificial gravity. Though I am getting away from my what I wanted to tell you and if you want to know more about how I was planning on making such a ship you can look a my journals._

_While I hope that you continue my work and that these ideas and innovations help you there is more I need to tell you. When we started to go into hiding I started to develop some offensive and defensive tech that I hope you will put to good use. The two that I were able to finish is a personal magical shield and a magical gun, I know that you might be thinking why would I need this so let me explain. One of the limitations with all shield spells is that everyone can only output a certain amount of power. Shield need even more power than attacking spell because they need to cover move space, the personal shield I made constantly absorbs ambient magical energy, storing it into a magical battery and then uses that energy to make a shield(A person can also charge it them selves or help supplement the magic flow when it is active). This shield is able to output more energy then a person can hope to and this same thought process was used when people design portkeys which can travel much father than anyone can apparate. Because of the much higher magical output it can even protect against the killing curse(though it would severally drain battery and I would advise using your magic to aid the sheild ), which people think is unbloackable because it was designed to penetrate through less dense magic( this design is also why physical objects can block it because physical objects are not overwhelm in the same way). I created this shield with a magical battery I designed (which you can learn more about in my journals) that is able to also hold more than a normal magical core can hold because it is not limited like a core in a biological being. _

_You should be able to find my prototype easily as they are a small circular device that you can attach to your self. There is intent base wards and detection wards that will activate the shield on your command or when you are about to be attacked unless you override it. There should be around 5 and if you learn about runes they should note be too hard to recreate with my notes to help you. I hope that this will protect you when I cannot my sweet baby boy (I'm am you mother so you will always be a baby to me) but wars cannot be won on just defence._

_I will now explain to you while the magical gun would be effective, though if it wasn't for the war I would never create such a device. It basically works like a rail gun but if you don't know what that is I will explain. Basically a non magical rail gun would use electromagnets to propel a projectile out of a large barrel. The magnets would turn on one at a time drawing to projectile closer to the opening in the barrel and would turn of at the right time to let it pass. This would continue till the end of the barrel and the projectile would come out a tremendous speeds. You might thing how would you use something so large but because of magic it can be hand held. _

_My handheld rail gun basically does the same thing but except with expansion charms the inside of the barrel can be expanded with magic to be bigger than the outside and leaves a lot of room for acceleration. Magical runes which will attract the bullet will be used at the right times to propel the bullet. There is also no problem with running out of ammo because the same expansion charms can be used for the cartridge which holds the ammunition. The bullets can also have runes placed on them to add anything from fire or ice and many other effects. Not only will these bullets move faster than most spell the pure kinetic energy (energy of motion) can overcome any shield a wizard can make. Even my own personal shield can only survive a handful before it breaks because offensive weapon focus energy to one specific point. I have already made a few prototypes for you and the plans for this gun are with the rest of my blueprints. I hope you never need to use this but with the way things are going you probably will. _

_I hope that everything I left behind will protect you my son and you will be able to end this war without having to suffer the horrors of losing someone you care about. All my knowledge and research are in my journals, and I have left for you many scientific texts as well and magical ones and I hope they help you along the way. If you choose not to continue my research I would still love you and I hope what I have already made will be enough to protect you. _

_Just remember that you cannot trust Dumbledore and that even with these things I made for you that you should still learn all kinds of magic, remember it is always good to have a back up plan. I love you with all my heart and so does your father and we will always watch over you, and when you eventually join us on the other side (hopefully not for at least a hundred years because wizards can live very long) we can be together again._

_Love you mother_

Harry mind was once again thrown into turmoil, he couldn't believe it Dumbledore the leader of the 'light' had manipulated him from the start and is the reason for everything bad that has happened to him. But the more he thought about it the more sense it made.

How did Hogwart's wards or the headmaster not detect Voldemort, why was the stone protected by traps a first year could get through, why did no teacher try and stop the heir of Slytherin rumours, and why did Harry need to save Ginny when Fawkes should have been able to just flash in a save her. As he thought more and more the only answer was that it was all part of Dumbledore's plan.

He felt a white hot anger in his heart telling him that Voldemort and Dumbledore needed to pay but he remembered his parent's words. He wouldn't go looking for a fight but they were out to get him anyway so if they attack him he will strike back twice as hard. Harry wasn't delusional of course, he knew he had a long way to go to be able to compete with either dark lords (what else could he think of Dumbledore as?), but that doesn't mean he wont plan and get ready for a time when he will be able to match them and need to confront them.

Harry wasn't going to be a pawn anymore and he was going to make his parent proud. After he sorted out his emotions and calmed down to the point where he could think clearly he took the time to marvel over what his mother had accomplished. He found the magical communication devices (he really needed to name the things), the shields, and the guns. He made a decision there that he would follow in his mother foot step and create things that the arrogant and bigoted wizards of today would never think of. He decided while he would love to get revenge he would strive to make the world a better place or at the very least protect the very few precious people he had left.

Harry ended up staying almost the entire day in the vault until he left at night. He decided to leave the journals in Gringotts where they would be safe and headed back to the Leaky Caldron. He spent his time going over some the personal journals of his parents and has never felt closer to them. He also spent some time going over his mother notes and was amazed at how much of a genius his mother was. He would definitely try to live up to that level of genius.

As Harry arrived at the Leaky Caldron he headed up the stairs he couldn't help but think that Tom was watching him too carefully, possibly for the ministry or Dumbledore but Harry felt safe with his mother shield and gun with him. The shield also had another feature that his mother must have added in last moment. Harry had decided to learn occlumency after he learned about it from his mother but until then the shield also protects him from legilimency. He had also debated with him self at first if he should take the gun but with everything that he has faced so far and the things to come he could probably use the extra protection. The gun was in a holster that had a notice me not charm, a disillusion charm and a anti-summoning charm on it, so that no one could see or steal it.

When Harry got to his room he decided to send of a letter to professor Mcgonagall to change his elective to arithmancy and ancient runes, while removing divination and keeping care of magical creatures. He knew there was a good change Dumbledore would try to stop this so Harry sent of another letter to a few other magical school that he knew of asking for signed transfer forms. If Dumbledore doesn't allow the changes, then he would threaten to go to a different school, he knew Dumbledore needs him so this would make sure he gets what he wants.

When he finished he was about to send Hedwig of but decided to write one more letter. This one would be a much happier letter than his pervious few.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted to write this letter to you now that I can send Hedwig out, I know you're in France and Hedwig will stay until you write a reply or send her off. I hope you are having a good summer, because I'm having a strange one. I ran away from the Dursleys because I blew up my aunt Marge (It's not as bad as it sounds). I took the night bus to the Leaky Caldron and met the minister of magic, and now everything is fine. I didn't get in trouble because it was accidental magic and I'm staying at the Leaky Caldron and am much happier. I learned some things when I went to my family vault but I tell you about it when you get back. Though I did learn something from the minister of magic but I want you to be calm and don't worry.6 Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban and is apparently after me, but one of the things that I did learn was had to do with Sirius and I know I'm in no danger so you don't have to worry. _

_When I see you again I will explain but please trust me when I say I am happy and safe. On a brighter note I'm changing my elective to Arithmancy and Runes, but I'm still taking care of magical creature. If you have any good book recommendation I would love to hear them but the Potter vault has some good ones, and before you ask yes when you come to Diagon alley you can come read some. In fact I'm sending to you a good book I found. It isn't anything rare but it is very good and I have more than one copy (I'll explain when we see each other why I have more than one), it's a book about the basics of potion making and is very good. It explains things that Snape(He has to teach first before I would call him a professor) should have taught us and it will definitely help in our studies._

_Anyway I hope you are able to reply soon and we are able to continue to talk over the summer. Last summer I missed hearing from my best friend, because of Dobby and I hope this time I get to keep in contact with you. Once again I hope you are having a good summer and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely _

_Harry James Potter._

With the letters done he sent Hedwig off with the letters telling her to go to Hermione last so that she can send him a reply back and then he went to sleep.

-Break-

**A/N I hope that you liked my story and if you do leave me a review, I would love to know what people think of my story and what I can do to make it better. I'm not sure when I'll update again but reviews do encourage me to update faster. **


End file.
